


Excess

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Just some West-Allen family fluff. My Grammer is terrible. I'm aware. Enjoy!





	Excess

"Mom, Dad wake up!"

"Five more minutes" mumbled a half asleep Barry.

"Guys it's really important c'mon" Nora pleaded.

"Not it" said Iris rolling over.

Nora sighed, "Okay on the count of three I'm pulling off these covers and I really don't appreciate the thought of being permanently scarred if one of you isn't fully clothed".

"Mmhm" the pair scoffed  absentmindedly.

"Alright then, one.. dear God PLEASE don't be naked . Two.. seriously PLEASE. THREE..". Nora stammered as she shifted the covers in warning . 

Barry shot up with a sudden realization  "Okay I'm awake" he said without taking a breath.

"Great now cover your eyes" Nora says smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to do that? Didn't your mom teach you how to do a surprise properly? Iris our daughter is surprise deficient, I blame it on you!" Barry says yelling back at his wife who's sat up in the bed.

"Actually babe, I think Nora's too tiny to reach your face, now that is definitely my fault. You got your daddy's well.. everything and my shortness." Iris finishes, getting up in the process.

"And your beauty, and your bravery, and your compassion" Barry rambles.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, what would I do without you?" Iris says looking up at her husband.

"Be terrible at surprises" he says kissing her lovingly.

"Ugh gross" Nora says in pseudo-disgust.

"Sorry slugger, but it's not like you just fall out of the sky one day. Wait exactly how different are things in the future? Wait don't answer that.. it could create a possible quantam loop and eradicate your current timeline therefore-" starts Barry

"OKAY you two, let's go before my head explodes. Dad, keep your eyes covered!" Nora laughs

"I apologise Ms.West-Allen, I am ready for you to throughly knock my socks off" laughs Barry.

Nora turns a shade of red out of embarrassment and proceeds to place her hands on her mom's face "Alright well, I hope you guys like it" Nora says as she attempts to make her way downstairs, her parents in tow.

"Honey, we'd love anything you gave us it doesn't matter what that gift is you being here is enough" Iris says smiling.

"Thanks Mom, okay guys you can open your eyes and uh happy anniversary. I love you both" Nora says stepping aside so they can get a better view.

Iris gasp as she takes in the sight of the loft around her. It's covered in decorations from head to toe including red and yellow balloons that spell out both of their names. It was perfect.

"So what do you think?" Nora says bouncing up and down.

"It's beautiful Nora, thank you" Barry says kissing her head.

Nora instinctively wants to reject her father's affection but reluctantly gives in.. they didn't have much time together. He deserved moments like this "You're welcome dad".

"You've outdone yourself sweetheart and demolished any attempt your father has at topping this for next year." Iris laughs, hugging them both.

"What can I say, I guess I'm a little excessive." Nora says as she looks back at her parents.

"You sure you're not just extra small?" Barry teases

"Oh you are so paying for that! Race you to Happy Harbor!" challenge's Nora

"It's on mini-me" Barry laughs as he whooshes our the door with Nora not far behind.

Iris sits back against the wall, putting her feet on the stair below her. She smiled thinking about the future and the past all at once. Shr knew that despite it all they were stronger together. This wasn't the end Iris was sure of it. They're The Flash they've got more than enough time on their side.


End file.
